Harry Potter and the Eternal Heirs
by Sakura Ryou
Summary: Legend has told us the true Heirs of Griffendor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will be Immortals. They will age to 21, and stay there for the rest of the ages. Now, it's a simple matter of finding them. *AbAnDoNeD bcuz of mother's fear***
1. The Voice

`hiding in the hallway running from my fear i'm unprotected from your darkness i'm all alone in this demon world`  
  
The boy awoke, but the chant continued.  
  
`hiding on the front porch running from my fear i'm seeking solace but there's none near`  
  
He felt his scar; it was as hot as lava.  
  
`hiding near a street light running from my fear i'm all alone here i'm just a demon's child why should i matter`  
  
~Who is she?~  
  
`hiding in the hallway running from my fear unprotected from your darkness`  
  
~My darkness?~  
  
`hiding on the front porch running from my fear hiding near a streetlight running from my fear`  
  
Harry Potter looked around. ~Dumb time to have a dream. But Sirius would want to know about it.~  
  
`seeking solace from my fear solace from my fear from my fear my fear is mine to bear: no one to care:`  
  
~No one to care? Surely you have someone...~  
  
`hiding in the light running from my fear:`  
  
11:59. Harry watched as his friends' owls flew through thewindow with his birthday presents. He absentmindedly pulled off the presents.  
  
`hiding in the darkness running from my fear i'm just a demon's child why should i matter in the ways of the world`  
  
12:00. Sirius's gift was a longsword. ~Dueling?~  
  
`hiding in the darkness hiding in the light running from my fear seeking solace from my fear but that can never happen for my fear is me.`  
  
12:01. Hermione sent him a book titled Ancient Magic. From Ron he had a box (or six) of chocolate frogs. Hagrid sent him a quarterstaff (as well as his Hogwarts letter informing him he was a prefect, along with Hermione. Malfoy, whom he had made friends with last year, had sent him a Faerie's Torch, with an explanation of what it was.  
  
12:02. The voice hadn't spoken for a whole minute.  
  
*Hey! Under your window!* 


	2. Kaily: Emerald Angel

Harry looked over the edge of his window, to see a small cat.  
  
*Yeah, you boy! Were you Harry Potter?*  
  
"Yeah." Harry whispered. "I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"  
  
*I'm Callie, the Winged Kneazle. There are others waiting for you, Harry Potter. Lord Dumbledore is one of them.*  
  
"Lord?"  
  
*I don't need to hear you speak, Harry Potter. Think what you want me to hear. As a winged Kneazle, I'll just hear your thoughts.*  
  
~Were you the voice I was hearing?~  
  
*Tell me what the voice was saying*  
  
~Hiding in the hallway, running from my fear, then something about my darkness.~  
  
The Kneazle shook it's- no, hers- head, and jerked her head to the shed. He could tell she wanted him to go to the shed. ~Why the shed?~ She just jerked her head that way again. Harry shrugged and followed her. Out the window, down the trellis, across the lawn, reach the shed, open the door...  
  
To be greeted by his godfather, Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and Hagrid. Ron and Hermione were there too. "SURPRISE!!!!!!!" ~Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh... too many colors...~ Callie just grinned at him, then went over to Remus and rubbed againist him, purring. ~Professor Lupin is your master?~ Remus glanced up at him, and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Did you know, I'm back for another year at Hogwarts?" *Lord Dumbledore, What about the Eternal Heir?*  
  
~Eternal Heir?~  
[A/N I could just leave you here...  
[Nah.]  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Ah, yes Harry. I believe you heard a voice earlier?" Harry nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"Then you are an Eternal Heir. I will summon Kaili."  
  
Pheonix song filled the air as a silver mist formed into the form of an angel.  
  
"Lord, you have called me?"  
  
An angel with black hair and wild red streaks through it. An angel, dressed in gold and green. An angel, whose halo radiated _black light_.  
  
"Indeed Kaili. This Son of Fire and Water heard your call, Harry Potter, his name was."  
  
~Was?~  
  
Sirius voiced Harry's wonderings aloud. "His name was Harry Potter? He is still alive, Albus. So why is it _was_?"  
  
The girl Kaili smiled. "Why, Sirius-boy, I thought you'd know. If I had known my godson was an Eternal Heir, I would've done as much research as I could. I am an Eternal Heir of elegance of earth and freedom of fire, and I knew when the time came, I would be sent to the OtherRealm to join the Order of the Heirs. Harry must learn about his powers. Heir of dreaming of water and freedom of fire. I am honored to meet you. And when you go to the OtherRealm, you stay for two hundred years and you do not exist here anymore. In other words, this is Potter's last night in existance." She pulled out a wand. Dumbledore pulled Ron, Hermione, and Sirius away from Harry. "Say goodbye to your family, Harry. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The green light sped towards him, and Harry knew no more.  
  
****  
  
"Wake up, boy!"  
  
Harry turned over, and did not wake up.  
  
"Wake up, boy!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes, only to close them right away.  
  
"Wake up, boy!"  
  
~too... bright...~  
  
~~~~ Thought Harry would live? It's called 'Harry Potter and the Eternal Heirs for a reason, folks! Here's a lil teaser-  
  
"Astoril, when you go back to the MortalRealm in our eqivalent of seven years, two hundred will have passed. Voldemort wil have taken over, and your friends will probably join us in a few hours. Without you, the MortalRealm is defenceless. We train here to Make you an Emerald. Now you Are a Pearl Angel, a little above the highest Color Rank, Gold. If you are good enough, when the Heirs of Water and Air get here, you will have gained enough knowledge to become a Diamond Angel."  
  
"Yes, Elen. I hear you."  
  
Guess who Elen is? The first two to get it will earn house points, so just tell me your house and it will earn points!!  
  
Flames will be given to Voldemort, for reason's I'd rather not discuss.  
  
Till the Kitchen Sinks!! Ashri  
  
email me at: Dreaming_authoress@yahoo.com 


	3. Jecassa the Silent and Fincayri the Weav...

Harry finally opened his eyes, and stared into a pair of shockingly blue eyes. ~I know those eyes...~  
  
"Callie?" The girl smiled. "I am Callie, Heir of Opalsoul of Fire. I am a Diamond Angel, level six. But here, you must call me Elen. And over there is the Emerald who brought you here; Jecassa. I honor her for bringing us the Heir of Three."  
  
"But Kaili killed me." "Jecassa is the Purifyer who permitted you through. All your evils have been cleansed, and you are no longer Harry Potter, but Astoril. So, she brought you here."  
  
"And Kaili said I was heir to two things, not three."  
  
"Listen to me! Astoril, when you go back to the MortalRealm in our eqivalent of seven years, two hundred will have passed. Voldemort wil have taken over, and your friends will probably join us in a few hours. Without you, the MortalRealm is defenceless. We train here to Make you an Emerald. Now you Are a Pearl Angel, a little above the highest Color Rank, Gold. If you are good enough, when the Heirs of Water and Air get here, you will have gained enough knowledge to become a Diamond Angel."  
  
"Yes, Elen. I hear you."  
  
"You are to go train with Jecassa now. See you." The blonde-haired, brown- eyed angel floated away, leaving Harry to go over to Jecassa, the only angel who really looked like an angel. Her blond hair was pulled gently into a low ponytail, and her wild bangs stood up at odd angles. In her hands, she held a simple braid of flowers. Jecassa hummed a highspirited tune, and her wide blue/green eyes belied wisdom beyond her years. When Harry got to her, she waved her hand to the rock next to her, not even glanceing up. He noticed the empty basket, right before she gestured to it.  
  
"You want me to pick flowers for your braid?" Harry asked, thinking it was a strange request. "There aren't flowers anywhere! How do I get them?" Jecassa merely stared at him. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh. You need me to do a Accio Maximus spell?" She finally smiled at him, and as Harry summoned all the flowers the basket could hold, she said "Please, go over to Fincayri now. She wants to show you how to weave." Jecassa said, so quietly Harry had to strain his ears to hear her. "Come back sometime, will you, please? It gets lonely waiting for the Heirs."  
  
Harry grinned. "Of course I'll come back. :Speech is not always important to maintain a friendship:" Jecassa smiled. "Welcome to the ranks of the Copper Angels. Please, take this." She held out a staff of mistletoe wood. On it was a flowerlike marking.  
  
Fincayri was a Faerie, not a pure angel, but a Human born in the OtherRealm. Her hair was a dark purple, which Harry assumed came with the job. "By Merlin, it's 'Arry Potter 'imself! Come to learn Weavin' from good ole Fincayri, eh? Well, siddown, siddown, I'm no god! Not like stuck-up Galahad over there, bless 'is soul. Works so 'ard, and so lil people pass 'is course and become Bronzes. I'm not tha 'ard to pass. Jus' find the colors, yeh do." Harry sat down, right behind the basket full of wool.  
  
"Yellow, Astoril, there's a good lad."  
  
"Red, thank yeh kindly."  
  
"Well, that's over. Did you learn anything?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah, weaving hurts, and :The colors outside do not matter, but the colors inside:" Then, to his great astonishment, his staff was consumed with orange fire, and under the flower there was a loom, burning bright. "Yer a Garnet now, Astoril! Congrats!"  
  
Yes, Elen is the Spirit Form of Callie the Winged Kneazle. Teaser-  
  
Galahad waved him on, the cracked stone on his mistletoe staff blazing. Harry reflected on all he had learned, from :Speech is not important to maintain a friendship: to his most recent lesson :The best way to protect a thing is to release it: That had been the easiet.  
  
Ja ne! Ashri  
  
20 House points to whoever can guess what Jecassa is so quiet correctly. 20 House points to whoever can guess who Kaili is based on correctly. 40 House points to whoever can guess who many levels of the Angelic Order there are correctly. 90 House points to whoever can guess who the Heirs are correctly. 


End file.
